What's Love Hoping For?
by Naomi Rane
Summary: "Apa yang harus kutemukan, untuk membawamu kembali padaku?" / "Meskipun tidak pernah mengatakannya, tapi bunga kertas selalu merindukan lembutnya semilir angin." / Kalau begitu, aku boleh sedikit berharap, kan?/ sequel Broken To Be Beloved


Naomi Rane

Present

**What's Love Hoping For?**

(sequel Broken To Be Beloved)

* * *

**Disclaimer**

Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing**

ShikaTema

**Warn**

OOC-ness, Typo(s), OC, dll

Don't like? Don't read!

* * *

"_Meskipun tidak pernah mengatakannya, tapi bunga kertas selalu merindukan lembutnya semilir angin.__"__ / _Kalau begitu, aku boleh sedikit berharap, kan?/ sequel Broken To Be Beloved

_Mungkin kita bisa kembali. Tapi itu jika kau bisa membuat rasa sayangku padamu kembali seperti dulu._

Sekali lagi sepasang mata _emerald_ itu menatap layar _handphone_-nya. Membaca rangkaian kata yang membuat berbagai pertanyaan dan spekulasi berkeliaran di benaknya.

Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membuat rasa itu kembali? Dan lagi, kalimat itu berarti dia tidak lagi menyayangiku. Apa aku berharap terlalu banyak? Apa aku begitu bodoh hingga belum atau mungkin tidak bisa lepas darinya? Atau mungkin aku sudah terjatuh begitu dalam hingga sulit menemukan jalan pulang. Begitulah berbagai suara-suara yang berteriak silih berganti di otaknya. Melemahkan hatinya yang memang rapuh.

Ia tidak tahu mengapa begini. Mengapa ia tidak bisa lepas? Padahal ia sendiri yang begitu bodoh melepaskan seseorang yang ia tidak sangka akan berpengaruh begitu besar pada hati dan hidupnya. Ia melepaskan seseorang yang ia tidak sendiri tidak bisa lepas dari orang itu. Ah, apa-apaan itu?

Konyol dan ironis.

"Apa yang harus kutemukan, untuk mebawamu kembali padaku?" bibir _peach_-nya bergumam pelan dan diakhiri dengan helaaan nafas lelah.

Gadis itu kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jendela yang terbuka. Terlihat bunga-bunga kertas yang memenuhi halaman di samping rumahnya. Tak ada tanaman lain di sana. Hanya bunga kertas dengan berbagai warna yang memenuhi. Warna putih, merah, orange, ungu, dan kuning. Membuat halaman itu terlihat seperti taman bunga kertas.

_"Bunga-bunga kertas itu. Meski terlihat seperti kertas, tapi tetap saja tidak ada yang dapat menyangkal bahwa mereka itu hidup. Tidak ada yang bisa menyangkal takdir yang telah tergaris, Temari"_

Sebuah kalimat yang diucapkan di masa lalu kembali terputar di memorinya. Membawanya kembali tersesat dalam arus rasa yang selalu membuatnya terluka. Andai saja orang yang mengucapkan kalimat itu masih bersamanya, maka hatinya tak akan seterluka ini. Tapi pada kenyataannya, kebanyakan yang melukai adalah kenyataan.

###N~R###

"Mungkin dia masih menyayangimu. Hanya saja, rasa sayang itu tidak cukup untuk menutupi luka yang yang kau berikan", ucap seorang gadis berambut pink, Sakura. Masih menikmati bento, makanan kesukaannya.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" tanya seorang gadis yang tak lain adalah Temari. Sedari tadi, ia hanya mengaduk-aduk _orange juice _di depannya. Sungguh tak berminat.

"Kau harus mencari tahu, tentu saja. Lagipula, apa kau yakin dia menjaga jarak darimu hanya karena masalah yang ada di pikiranmu itu?", ucap gadis berambut pirang panjang, Ino. Ia sedang asyik mengetik sesuatu di _laptop_-nya.

Hening sejenak. Sakura masih asyik dengan bentonya, Ino dengan laptopnya, dan Temari dengan pikirannya yang sejak beberapa bulan terakhir hanya tentang "dia". Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah. Seolah mengamati kesibukan para siswa _Konoha Art Academy_, sebuah akademi seni terbaik di Jepang. Namun kanyataannya, hati dan pikirannya sama sekali tak berada di sana.

###N~R###

"Bagaimana?" Terdengar suara seorang pemuda berambut _blonde_ cerah yang kini duduk di samping seorang pemuda berambut hitam.

"Bagaimana apanya?" ucap pemuda berambut hitam kemerah-merahan. Jawaban yang sekaligus pertanyaan.

"Tentu saja 'dia'.. Bagaimana dengan 'dia'?" tanya pemuda berambut _blonde_, lagi. Terdengar nada tidak sabaran dalam suaranya.

Mengalihkan perhatian dari buku yang ia baca, "Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, Naruto?" tanyanya dengan kata "sebenarnya" yang terdengar seperti "sebenalnya".

"Tadi aku mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan kepala sekolah.. Kau tidak ingin menjelaskan sesuatu mengenai itu, Shikamaru?" tuntut Naruto halus.

Pemuda bernama Shikamaru itu menghela nafas.

"Jika dia memang _soulmate_-ku, dia akan bisa membuatku kembali", ucap Shikamaru pada akhirnya. Raut wajahnya terlihat sendu. Jauh di dalam sudut-sudut hatinya, bukan itu yang ingin ia katakan. Bukan kata seolah dia menyerahkan pada takdir sepenuhnya. Sebab ia sangat berharap, sangat banyak. Harapan dan permohonan yang terefleksi dalam kalimat _"Kumohon.. Tunggu aku"_.

"Jangan bohong! Kita sudah berteman lama dan aku mengenalmu seperti mengenal kulit luarku. Masalah yang sebenarnya bukan karena sms konyol itu, kan? Masalahnya bukan soal perasaanmu yang telah hilang, kan? " ucap pemuda itu tepat sasaran.

Shikamaru hanya diam. Dan itu dianggap sebagai jawaban "ya" oleh sang penanya.

"Kau benar-benar parah. Kau pikir dia itu jin, hah? Kau pikir dia jin yang bisa mendengar suara gaibmu itu? Pergi tanpa kepastian dan dalam hati berharap dia menunggu? Itu sama saja dengan menyuruhnya menunggu padahal hatimu tidak berharap begitu. Hah, apa-apaan itu? Kau benar-benar tidak waras", tuding Naruto itu.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Naruto", ucap Shikamaru.

"Baiklah! Aku memang tidak mengerti. Huh, lebih baik aku bemain kapal-kapalan saja. Kau itu terlalu membosankan", ucap Naruto itu kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Shikamaru yang kini terlihat merenung.

###N~R###

Bulan sudah nampak tergantung indah di kejauhan sana. Bintang-bintang nampak tak mau kalah menambah keindahan langit. Sepakat membuat malam itu terlihat cerah dan terasa hangat. Membuat mata enggan terpejam.

Temari sedang duduk di tepi bingkai jendela kamarnya. Sepasang iris _emerald_-nya menatap bulan yang terlihat begitu mempesona dengan gelar Ratu Malam-nya. Bunga-bunga kertas di halaman rumahnya terlihat lebih anggun di bawah sinar para penjaga langit malam itu. Ditambah dengan aroma khas yang menandakan bahwa bunga kertas di halaman itu begitu banyak.

Temari meraih telepon genggamnya. Menimang-nimang benda mungil itu sebelum akhirnya terlintas ide di pikirannya. Ide yang mungkin saja bisa membawanya ke sebuah titik terang. Ia menekan tuts _handphone_-nya.

_"Jam berapa ini, brengsek?" _terdengar suara parau menahan kesal di ujung sana.

"Tenten, aku butuh bantuanmu", ucap Temari. Mengabaikan sebutan "brengsek" yang menggelayut di pendengarannya.

###N~R###

"Kau yakin?" tanya seorang gadis berkulit putih dengan rambut hitam pendek yang tidak simetris antara kanan dan kiri.

"Kakak, kau sudah menanyakan itu sebanyak 11 kali", jawab pemuda yang tak lain adalah Shikamaru.

"Baka! Jerman itu jauh, bodoh! Dan tiga tahun? Apa-apaan itu? Kau berniat kabur dari rumah, hah?" ucap gadis yang dipanggil "kakak" oleh Shikamaru. Dia Nara Akari, sepupu Shikamaru. Sepupu yang sudah ia anggap kakak kandung sendiri.

"Aku tahu Jepang itu jauh. Aku ini bukan anak TK. Dan mengenai tiga tahun itu, aku hanya tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Beasiswa itu adalah sesuatu yang langkah. Dan sekolah di Jerman akan lebih mempermudah jalanku menjadi tekhnisi pesawat terbang. Kakak kan tahu itu adalah cita-citaku sejak kecil", ucap Shikamaru.

"Hah! Kau ini memang keras kepala. Jadi, kapan kau berangkat?"

"Minggu depan", jawab Shikamaru enteng.

"APA?!"

###N~R###

"APA?!" teriak Sakura dan Ino. Tampak begitu _shock_ mendengar penuturan Tenten. Sementara itu, Temari hanya diam. Terlalu kaget untuk bereaksi.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan informasinya. _Konoha Technical Academy_ bekerjasama dengan Jerman. Amerika memberikan beasiswa kepada beberapa murid berprestasi di KTA. Dan setelah meng-_hack_ datanya, aku mendapat informasi bahwa Shikamaru adalah salah satu dari lima siswa yang mendapat beasiswa itu", terang Tenten pada ketiga sahabatnya, terutama pada Temari.

"Apa tidak berbahaya kau meng-_hack_ data KTA?" tanya Sakura. Pikiran-pikitan negatif mulai berkeliaran di benaknya.

"Tidak masalah. Aku meng-_hack_ tanpa merusak. Lebih tepatnya meng-_crack_", jawab Tenten tenang.

Temari masih nampak tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Bebagai spekulasi kembali bermunculan di benaknya. Ah, semakin memusingkan saja.

Tiga pasang mata kini menatap Temari penuh tanya.

"Lalu, apa keputusanmu?" tanya Tenten mewakili kedua temannya.

"Hm.., aku sudah memutuskan. Aku akan menyerah saja", ucap Temari, berusaha mengabaikan sesak yang mengimpit dadanya.

"Apa? Kau ingin mundur setelah menunggu selama ini?" tanya Tenten dengan nada tak suka.

"Memangnya apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan? Memohon-mohon seperti gadis bodoh yang tidak laku? Tidak, terimakasih! Aku sudah cukup lelah", ucap Temari kemudian berlalu meninggalkan ketiga karakter yang memandanginya dengan tatapan simpati.

"Hah! Dia selalu saja mengingkari hatinya", ucap Tenten. Sakura dan Ino mengiyakan dalam hati.

###N~R###

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Sudah seminggu sejak pembicaraan Temari dengan ketiga temannya di atap sekolah. Dan itu berarti hari ini adalah hari keberangkatan Shikamaru ke Jepang. Temari tetap berusaha bersikap seperti biasa. Berusaha menyibukkan diri dengan berbagai aktifitas. Selama seminggu ini, ia memenuhi hari-harinya dengan berbgai kesibukan yang ia harapkan bisa menjadi pengalih perhatiannya dari Shikamaru.

"Setengah jam lagi dia berangkat. Kau tidak ingin melakukan sesuatu?" tanya Tenten pada Temari yang tadinya sedang bermain biola.

"Hadapi saja. Mungkin memang beginilah seharusnya", ucap Temari.

Tenten menghela nafas kemudian menepuk pelan bahu Temari. Lalu, ia meninggalkan ruang musik, memberikan ruang untuk Temari yang ia yakin sedang butuh waktu untuk sendiri.

Temari akan mulai menggesek senar biolanya lagi saat tiba-tiba nada pesan berdering dari _handphone_-nya.

Sebuah pesan yang terdiri tadi satu kalimat. Hanya kalimat pendek. Namun itu cukup untuk membuatnya berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Meninggalkan Sekolah. Hanya satu tempat yang ia tuju. Hanya satu nama yang kini berputar-putar dalam benaknya.

"Kumohon.. Tunggu aku! Untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Tunggu aku", batinnya. Seiring dengan kakinya yang terus berlari. Tujuannya yaitu keluar dari kompleks KAA agar bisa menemui kendaraan.

Dengan tergesa-gesa, Temari memberhentikan _taxi _yang lewat. Dan dengan sikap yang sama, ia meminta supir taxi untuk bergegas ke tempat tujuannya, bandara.

Selama perjalanan, tak henti-hentinya ia meminta sebuah keajaiban. Baru kali ini iabenar-benar menhyadari bahwa lima menit adalah waktu yang sangat berarti. Mengingat bahwa ia adalah tipe orang yang sering mencuri waktu beberapa menit untuk menambah waktu tidur di pagi hari.

Sampai.

Secepat kilat ia berlari memasuki bandara. Berharap orang itu belum berangkat. Berharap ada keajaiban yang membuat Shikamaru bisa mendengar suara hatinya. Berharap ia bisa memperjelas semuanya. Hubungannya. Perasaannya. Semuanya.

###N~R###

Ketiga gadis itu sedang duduk di bawah bangku di bawah pohon bunga kertas. Memandang sendu dan simpati kepada seorang gadis yang sedang asyik bermain bersama beberapa anak kecil. Berlari ke sana ke mari tanpa beban, atau mungkin seolah tanpa beban.

"Hah! Dia masih saja begitu", ucap salah satu dari gadis itu, Ino.

"Ya... Kalau boleh jujur, aku lebih suka melihat dia menangis-nangis seperti hari itu ketimbang dia berpura-pura tertawa tapi hatinya menangis seperti ini", tutur gadis yang lain, Sakura.

"Sudahlah! Dia sedang berusaha menghadapi ini. Kita harus mendukungnya. Kurasa tidak ada duka yang tidak akan berlalu, bukan?" Gadis yang lain menanggapi, Tenten.

"Kupikir dia sudah sepenuhnya melepaskan. Dia menjalani ujian dengan baik, bukan? Aku bahkan tidak menyangka dia kan menempati posisi ke-tiga di bawah Tenten dan Matsuri. Dia memang cerdas, tapi dia kan tipe orang yang sangat santai dan sedikit tidak peduli pada pelajaran", ucap Sakura.

"Itu memang sudah seharusnya. Dia belajar begitu keras setelah hari itu. Begitu keras hingga tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa dia masih mengingat Shikamaru", tanggap Ino.

"Oh ya! Belum ada kabar tentang dia?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak ada satu e-mail dan sms pun yang ia balas. Telepon juga tidak ia angkat. Kurasa dia sangat sibuk. Peraturan di sana juga sangat ketat. Aku pernah mencoba menelpon ke asramanya. Dan ternyata yang diizinkan untuk bicara dengan anggota asrama hanyalah keluarga", jawab Tenten.

"Kuharap dia akan baik-baik saja", ucap Ino seraya menatap Temari yang sedang tertawa bersama anak-anak kecil.

"Dia bisa melewati ini. Aku tahu itu", ucap Tenten.

###Fb###

"Pesawat tujuan Jerman baru saja berangkat, nona", ucap petugas bandara yang ditanya oleh Temari.

Temari berlari secepat mungkin. Ke tempat di mana ia bisa melihat pesawat yang ditumpangi Shikamaru bisa terlihat. Setidaknya, jika ia tidak bisa melihat Shikamaru secara langsung, ia bisa melihat kepergian pesawat yang Shikamaru tumpangi. Berharap bahwa Shikamaru merasakan kehadirannya. Berharap bahwa ikatan itu masih ada. Berharap bahwa ia masih punya hak untuk berharap.

_Meskipun tidak pernah mengatakannya, tapi bunga kertas selalu merindukan lembutnya semilir angin._

Begitulah pesan yang tadi ia terima. Pesan dari Shikamaru. Dan saat itu, secepat cahaya pikirannya menebarkan kilas balik dari masa lalu.

Dan kini, gadis itu sedang menatap pesawat itu dari balik kaca. Sendi-sendinya terasa lemas, tapi ia tahu ia tak boleh terjatuh. Jantungnya berdetak menyakitkan, tapi ia tahu ia tak boleh menangis. Ia kuat dan ia pasti bisa melewati semua ini.

_"Kau tahu? Aku sangat menyukai bunga kertas. Bagiku, bunga kertas tidak ubahnya seperti refleksi harapanku. Meski banyak yang mengatakan bahwa aneh jika laki-laki menyukai bunga. Haha"_

Hanya dengan pernyataan dari kilas balik itulah, Temari langsung mengerti apa maksud pesan dari Shikamaru. Saat itu, Temari tidak begitu mengerti mengenai "harapan" yang ada dalam kalimat itu, tapi sekarang ia mengerti. Sangat mengerti.

"Kalau begitu, aku boleh sedikit berharap, kan?" lirihnya pelan.

FIN

#

#

#

#

#

Tinggalkan jejak jika anda membaca fic ini. Flame juga tidak masalah. Yang penting tinggalkan jejak berupa review. Okay?

Dan ini masih ada sequelnya, kok!


End file.
